


【公光】欧米茄的恶作剧

by Locklas



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Midlander Warrior of Light, Separated G'raha Tia & Crystal Exarch, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Crystal Exarch, Top G'raha Tia, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 公光
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locklas/pseuds/Locklas
Summary: 体位是【“古·拉哈”→公式光←水晶公】的夹心文学，希尔科斯孪晶塔副本的脑洞，海德林最强月老欧米茄友情出场
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 53





	【公光】欧米茄的恶作剧

**Author's Note:**

> 是我羞耻的极限了，写到后期开始搞笑放飞自我，可能会出现很雷的句子，但我真的很爽

在希尔科斯塔的深处，有一块连身为管理者的水晶公也尽量避免涉足的地方。那里徘徊着众多不分敌我的合成兽与魔导兵器，百年如一日地共同守卫着支持水晶塔穿越时空的核心技术——融合了欧米茄与亚历山大的系统——人造英格玛。

这个出自加隆德厂的心血大作在完成了其任务后便陷入了无尽的休眠。然而，就在世界的黑暗刚被夺回不久，从塔的地下检测出了奇怪的以太反应。在卫兵团的委托下，“对建造塔的文明理解颇深”的光之战士为了让研究人员能够安全进入，率先闯入了那一片禁地。

按照计划，卫兵团保护着研究员们跟在光之战士的后面，在敌对目标被清除后即可展开调查，但当光之战士成功压制住了最后一个危险目标魔导机兵泰空时，与大部队的联系却突然中断了。明明直到刚才进入这个区域前还好好跟着的……光之战士心中疑惑，转身准备往回寻找，此时整个空间瞬时变了样，地板自脚下呈方格状向外铺开，四周的巨型齿轮转动着没入蜂巢般的灰色墙壁中，“沙…沙沙……目标已进入陷阱区，启动程序。”

“什——！”一阵强光中，熟悉的感觉袭来，光之战士还未来得及作出反应，已被透明的蓝色水晶八面体困于其中——正如当年在时空狭缝，欧米茄要索他性命时一样！武器暗影使者被抽走，战甲也被剥去，强力的以太流穿过脊柱，令他无法动弹丝毫，甚至连声音都发不出。他咬牙瞪着在蛹状穹顶如投影般逐渐现形的眼球形“生物”，自己却像个被缠在蛛网上的等待宰割的猎物一样，毫无还手之力。

“沙…沙沙……检测结果，目标为第七星历自我进化实验第八十九组实验对象，阿尔法组的人类，与原定目标一致，进入下一阶段。”

面对着光之战士的蛹壁上，几块六边形组成了巨大的屏幕，显示出观星室里的情形，是那面镜子的角度。身着袍子的猫魅族正背对这边听取莱楠的报告，汇报完毕维斯族姑娘恭恭敬敬行了个军礼，转身离开了。就在观星室的门合上的一刻，机械的声音响了起来：“好久不见，亚拉戈的后人。”

水晶公立起耳朵警觉地查看四周，持杖的右手已悄悄握紧，“欧米茄？”

“人类，不用紧张，我并没有逃出来。”

“那你来找我，有何贵干？”

“我只是有个想要观测的东西，需要用到你的数据。”

“什么东西？”

“用你们这个星球的话来说，可以是给你的礼物。”

空白的镜子泛起光纹，显出了英雄被缚在水晶牢笼中的影像，表情很是痛苦。水晶公脸沉了下来，“这可不是礼物，你最好把他放开。”

“你应该清楚，你对我构不成威胁。我已经没有实体了。”机械声音故意吊人胃口似的安静了几秒，“他现在就在地下，我在人造英格玛的位置准备了交叉空间，请抓紧时间过来吧。”

不像前一次有尘世幻龙的帮助，光之战士仅凭一己之力无法挣脱欧米茄的控制。这一定是个陷阱，欧米茄一定是以自己为要挟逼水晶公做什么，必须得告诉他……

有脚步声，有人在往这边走，是公已经到了吗。光之战士感到束缚自己的力量减弱了，整个容器在缓缓下降，“嗒”，碰到地面的一瞬间，水晶牢笼裂成无数碎片消失，失去支撑的他跪倒在了地上，不过总算能说话了：“小心！欧米茄要——”抬头看见不远处的身影，后面的字被堵在了喉咙口。

“……水晶公？”

不，这不是公，这人还是尚未水晶化的肉身，但确实和曾经的古·拉哈·提亚一模一样。赤色的短发、红绿的异瞳、颈侧的贤人纹身与左肩的独眼纹……连装备都是记忆中的工作坎肩配飞龙革长靴……不对，总觉得哪里有点奇怪……

“古·拉哈”靠近愣在原地的光之战士，蹲下来勾起他的下巴，在唇上轻咬了一口，阴阴笑着看他。

光之战士反应过来，立刻翻身拉开了距离，调动全身进入备战状态：“你是谁。”

“他是我基于过去的数据创造的‘古·拉哈·提亚’，”欧米茄那没有情绪波动的声音替他答道，“虽然作为弓箭手战力也值得参考，不过本次实验并不需要战斗，你不必紧张。”

“你究竟想干嘛？”

欧米茄没有回答他，取而代之的是“古·拉哈”的手，从身后环了上来，他什么时候绕到后面去的？光之战士刚要挣开站起，对方却抱紧了，“喜欢，”他听见他说。

什么？

“喜欢。”身后的人又重复一遍，将身体的重量压了上来，使他双膝跪地，又被向后扳去。湿热的气息喷在他的脖子根，对方开始啄咬起他的颈肉。

“停……下！”随着自己的挣动，环住的手臂却越发用力了。完全没有理会他的反抗，“古·拉哈”贴着他的颈侧，继续用深情的嗓音低语。

“喜欢。喜欢。喜欢。喜欢。”每落下一个词，也种下一处红印。

那人的手从锁骨往下，隔着贴身背心沿着紧实饱满的胸肌一寸一寸摸索，像灵蛇爬过，在快要接近两处凸起时，带着肉刺的猫舌刮过他的后颈，引得人一阵颤栗。与此同时两侧的乳尖都被揪了一下，一句没忍住的呻吟从紧闭的牙关逸出。身后的人好像因自己的声音变得更加兴奋了，双手用力按下，揉搓着他的胸肉，敏感的乳首在炽热的掌心愈发挺立。

这太奇怪了，明明只是个欧米茄创造的生命体，只不过披着和那个猫魅一样的面孔……为什么，感觉就像是真的在被“他”渴求着一样……

一直当自身只是个风里来雨里去不知何时何事便会搭上性命的冒险者，在亲眼看着挚友牺牲后，就不太敢再将心交与他人了；但于诺亚共事期间就察觉到那个人对自己抱有的不一样的情感，在水晶都重逢后、在他从快要破碎的自己身上吸收光之力时、在深虑室透过超越之力看到他的过去时，更加明显了。他们二人那种慷慨地自愿为某个人献出一切的笑容，让光之战士不知为何感到害怕，自己——又能回报给他们……回报给水晶公什么呢……

左肩突然的疼痛将他拉回了现实，猫魅松开露出虎牙的嘴，幽幽地看上来：“你在想谁呢？”手上的动作却不留他一丝回答这个提问的余裕，一只手继续搓弄着胸部，另一只已经将背心下摆提起，勒在硬挺的乳首处，却还是隔着衣料，并不直接触碰。漂亮的腹肌暴露在微凉的室温下，仍止不住汗液颤抖着滴落。下身传来奇异的触感，只见红色的猫尾从双腿间钻出来，毛茸茸的尾巴尖扫着鼓起的布料，尺寸可观的轮廓若隐若现。

如果现在扒在他身上的家伙没有长着公的脸，他一定能毫不犹豫地把这个混蛋击飞。但事实如此，他下不了手。

有东西抵在了大腿根部，光之战士立即明白了那是什么，下意识想把腿并拢往前爬，却被在腰上猛掐了一把拽了回来，“你夹着我了。”对方说完又在肩胛骨正中间嘬了一口，腾出一只手摸上了尾巴尖扫过的地方，语气委屈起来，“我在这里等了你好久……我每天都在想你，可你一直都没来叫醒我……”

这句不明就里的话莫名戳中了光之战士的痛点，纵然知道这只是欧米茄的技俩，可他还是控制不住陷入了自责的泥沼。

“我好想你……”猫魅沿着他的脊柱舔舐，酥麻感一点一点往上爬，“我好想你，”轻轻咬上他的脖子，抵着他的物什从股缝移到了后腰，“我好想你，”柔软的唇碰到了他的耳朵，舌尖在耳道入口打了个转，“我想要你。”两只手扳住他的肩膀，将他毫不费力地转过来压在了地上。灵巧的舌侵入他的口腔时，几乎没有遭到抵抗。倒刺刮过敏感的上颚，光之战士脑子里晕乎乎的快要只剩下一个念头——和猫魅族接吻有点疼。

他几乎怀着赎罪感与“背叛”水晶公的内疚感看着“古·拉哈·提亚”扒下了自己的里衣，用唾液润湿手指便开始了扩张。同时性器被含入口中，猫眼狡黠地眯起来瞥向他。尖利的牙与舌上的肉刺并没有伤到他，反而和手指一起将刺激放大了数倍。

他拼命捂住嘴，快要射的时候，猫魅噙住他没允许他退出来。羞耻心与快感让他别过头不敢看“古·拉哈”的表情，对方却含着满嘴的精液凑上来渡进了他口中。

“我快要忍不住了……”猫魅贴在他耳边说，“帮我从‘提亚’变成‘努恩’吧……好不好？”这句话如魔咒一般钻进他的耳朵，对方的坚挺正激动地蹭着他的小腹。光之战士顺从地翻过身去跪伏在地，“古·拉哈”便就着他的淫液挤了进去。

疼痛很快就被快感的浪潮淹没，光之战士的胳膊都险些要撑不住。对方找到了一处特别的地方，稍微碰过他便必须死死咬住自己的手才好不漏出呻吟。

“我想听你的声音。”“古·拉哈”顶弄了一会儿，用恳求的语气说着，贴上他的背，将他捂住嘴的双手拉向头顶紧紧扣住，压得他整个前胸贴在了地面，乳尖随着律动在地板上来回刮擦……

水晶公匆忙赶到的时候，正看见光之战士被一个和以前的自己长得一模一样的人摁在身下干得正欢。

他的手差点没握住法杖，这场面确实曾经在他刚进入水晶塔时的梦中出现过，自己还是主角，但亲眼见到就又是另一回事了。

他的英雄，褪去了漆黑的战铠，没了平日的冷峻，那个看起来与所有人都保持一点疏离感的暗黑骑士，现在却宛如被活活撬开的蚌，将自己最柔软最晶透的一面露了出来。在别人面前。

他真想一个调停冲上去挑飞那个假扮古·拉哈·提亚的冒牌货，顺便还想读一个悔罪给当初建议卫兵团去请光之战士帮忙的自己。

剑盾在手上还未成形，那个冒牌货发现了来人，从光之战士背上撑起身子，腰上的动作却没停，撞击声夹杂着英雄的浪叫。“过来吧！”他朝这边邀请道，地上乱糟糟的人闻言迷离着转过头，突然像被捉奸的妻子一样慌乱起来，媚叫都变成呜咽硬生生吞了下去。“你看，他想你想得不行，我要嫉妒死了。”

冒牌货学得还挺像，自己以前怎么这么欠扁。

水晶公僵硬地站在了两人面前，无言地俯视着冒牌货，眼神虽不像从前那般锋利，暗含的愠怒也足以把对方千刀万剐了。转而又蹲下来温柔地抚摸着光之战士的脸，“走吧，我带你回去。”

英雄的眼睛仍不敢看向自己，这时冒牌货又趴在英雄的耳边道：“觉得惹他生气了？那我们来补偿一下怎么样？”

光之战士便开了窍似的拉住水晶公的脚，把人一推，努力爬到他身上，开始笨拙地解他的袍子。后面那家伙一顶，摇摇晃晃的人儿就“啊”一声歪进水晶公的怀里。水晶公像抱了个滚烫的球，觉得自己都要被捂化了。

解开袍子露出的是一大片暗蓝的水晶化皮肤，藤蔓一般的纹路从心脏处爬出来，像暴露在外的血管，只是看不出跳动。“……凉凉的……好舒服……”光之战士将耳朵贴在左胸的花结上，痴痴笑了起来，“……听见了哦，跟我的一样快……”

公还停在被英雄如此亲近的震诧里，对方就被后面那个冒牌货把着腰拽开，富有弹性的腹肌和胸肌轮着碾轧过自己的下体，最后在英雄眼前立了起来。

“你记得刚才我怎么给你舔的吧？”身后的人不容置疑地问道，稍微一撞让光之战士的鼻尖贴在了男根上。“嗯……”英雄的回答听着跟被肏舒服的哼哼声并无二致，歪头用侧脸蹭了蹭充血发胀的性器，像将脑袋偎在人手心的猫咪，然后试探性地用唇触碰底端的囊袋。得到身下人颤抖的反馈，便伸出舌头沿着硬物下侧的经脉舔舐。猫魅的阴茎像极了远东那儿被称作赤鬼金棒的玩意儿，镶满了肉钉，光之战士一想到自己正被那活像狼狱武器般的物什插着，心下一阵胆颤，舌头也不利索了。水晶公刚要说不用勉强，冒牌的“古·拉哈”已加快速度抽插了起来，撞得英雄将赤鬼金棒晃着含进口中，又怕咬到他而努力大张着嘴，津液混着不成声的呻吟流下，全滴在红色的耻毛上。

“啊啊，要……射了……”“古·拉哈”难耐地出声，直把人儿朝水晶公胯间顶，公甚至害怕自己会不会就这么折在英雄的喉咙里。愈发猛烈的撞击中，那个冒牌货突然拍了一下光之战士的屁股，伴随着内壁的收缩将精水灌进了英雄的肚子里。这边英雄半声浪叫，鬼金棒直接捅到了底，肉刺刮得他又痒又想吐，嗓子一紧连带着水晶公也缴械投降。

“哈哈，你好快啊，”“古·拉哈”戏谑了一句，慢悠悠从光之战士的身体里撤出来，架起人往水晶公怀里递，“毕竟守身如玉了百来年呢，肯定不够吧？”

英雄还在高潮的余韵里发着抖，射了两次的性器软哒哒颤着，肚子上背心上都水泽光亮，红肿的穴口一时有些合不上，一股一股地挤出白浊的液体，黏糊糊挂在双腿间。水晶公压着怒火没理会冒牌货的调笑，接过光之战士轻轻搂住让他靠在自己肩上休息，拍着背帮他把呛进去的精液咳出来，不过大部分许是已经咽下去了。

见两人温情脉脉迟迟没动作，“古·拉哈”嗤笑，“别再装正人君子了，你在观星室偷窥英雄时都是什么表情，我可清清楚楚。”

“……”

“那要不我替你把你那份一起做了？”

怀里的人突然挣动着撑起，紧紧环住水晶公的肩膀，“……不要他……想要……你……”他吻上猫魅的唇，舌头从微张的嘴中探进去，勾着猫舌上的倒刺，一边挑逗，一边调整动作变成跨坐的姿势。他用自己沾满精液的股缝磨蹭着再次充血的鬼金棒，猫魅族就是厉害，像狮群一样部族生活的习性让男性的不应期几乎短到没有，随时能再唤起。他趴在猫耳边，有点没底气地小声说：“……我可不如小母猫抱着舒服……你没有失望吧？……”

“怎么会呢，”水晶公回应着吻上他的颈侧，“我的英雄最棒了。”

这一次的交合，光之战士掌握了主动权，他脱掉已经卷成抹布的背心，一手扒着对方水晶化的肩膀，一手摸着猫魅挺立的性器，对着自己湿漉漉的穴口，小心地坐了下去。水晶公伸手想扶他的腰，被他一下按倒在地，“你别动，暗之战士的身体也不是盖的，你不是一百年没做了吗，等着我把你榨干吧。”

英雄不管干什么，那卖力认真的样子都让人移不开视线。他的褐发被汗湿散乱地贴在脸上，他的蓝眼睛如一汪不见底的泉，里面只映出自己，他的双唇微启，磁性的嗓音镀上迷乱的情欲，他的嘴角还沾着自己的精液……他火热的肠肉，紧紧绞着自己，仿佛不见投降誓不罢休的样子，这简直是变相的斗技场。猫魅再一次咽了咽口水，已经射了三次了，英雄的肚子里满当当的都是自己的子孙了，那个冒牌货的精水也该被这来来回回的刮干净了。不过，血气方刚是好事，但那么快就将所有底牌亮出，怪不得跟人打牌老输得叮当响。

没办法，谁让自己愿意给大英雄兜着底呢。

水晶公握住了对方疲得只能流出透明液体的武器，光之战士一下子乱了阵脚，没来得及躲开便被直逼面门。水晶化的右手擒着他的后颈不让他逃走，嘴上结结实实挨了一记舌吻，趁他愣住的几秒停滞里，猫魅的腰摆了起来，反客为主抢过了主导权，自己突然像个断了线的风筝，只能拼命抓着对方的肩膀跟上节奏好不被吹走。

猫舌轻巧地从光之战士胸前刮过，停在左边的红豆处来回吮吸。“你会给小猫咪喂奶吗？”不苟言笑的水晶公嘴里突然蹦出这么一句话。

“？……！”英雄的疑问还没到嘴边就变成了求饶。

“你不是要当我的小母猫吗？”

“……”

守身如玉的百年，都学了什么玩意儿！？

这只老猫，精得很。

直到光之战士连膀胱里的液体都被榨完了，水晶公也觉得不应从塔里“挪用”太多能量“公款”，才放松下来趴在比自己大一圈的英雄身上给对方顺毛。

他们甚至都没注意那个冒牌的古·拉哈·提亚是什么时候消失的。

这温馨的场面并没有持续太久，就在水晶公准备收拾收拾带着英雄离开的时候，欧米茄的声音又响了起来，“……实验结果……我想不通。”

原来这家伙一直在看着吗！

得找时间给水晶塔内部好好做个大清理了……公心里暗自计划。欧米茄也真是，不就是因为曾经被光之战士打败了其力量被拿来做了点拯救世界的研究，至于盯着人不放吗，还追到第一世界来观测。

“真正的观测对象，是水晶公——古·拉哈·提亚。”

两个人愣住了。

“我花了很长时间……思考比格斯三世录下的话……我不明白，为什么，名为古·拉哈的人类，能笑着答应所有人都觉得过于残忍的请求，愿意舍弃一切，孤身一人穿越时空狭缝……去完成这个成功率几乎为零、不可重复的任务。

“在我败于阿尔法组时，西德曾对我说，我只身来到这个星球的旅途，和想要一人回归故里的旅途，对于有心之人，是无法承受的。

“那么，既然拥有‘心’的人无法承受，我不明白，为什么古·拉哈却做到了。

“难道你已经抛弃了作为人类的‘心’吗。

“我为了证实我的猜测，创造了一个过去的‘古·拉哈·提亚’，甚至用他激怒了你。

“但你的表现和我设想的并不一致……”

水晶公一时不知该如何回答，他看见旁边的光之战士也是同样的表情。

他静静思考了一会儿，然后用一个活了百年的长者的语气对这个努力接近人类的机械生命体说：

“……虽然确实很想好好教训教训你，但我可以先解释一下你的疑惑。

“你的想法没错，西德说的也没错。

“你或许没注意到，其实我也是会孤独的。

“但能战胜孤独的，是‘爱’啊。”

**Author's Note:**

> 微博看到的一句话：自己产粮就像做1，又累又爽


End file.
